


Одна свадьба и три племянницы

by dokhtar_vatzzan, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Дживс приглашён на свадьбу, но повеселиться ему не удастся. Благие намерения, семейные связи и романтическая любовь.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 32
Kudos: 126
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 миди G - PG-13





	Одна свадьба и три племянницы

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Я занял место на второй скамье справа от прохода. Впереди расположилась Милдред, старшая из моих сестёр, она же мать невесты, сбоку от меня ― Мейбл, дочь другой сестры, недавно вышедшая замуж за мистера Чарльза Биффена, приятеля мистера Вустера. Супруг сидел пообок от неё и с живейшим интересом расспрашивал, что они здесь делают и кто такая Миртл. Мейбл с ангельским терпением растолковывала, что они находятся в церкви, Миртл ― это её кузина, и через несколько минут загудит орган и отец Миртл поведёт дочь к алтарю, где её встретит жених, Миртл с женихом обменяются клятвами, и пастор их обвенчает. Мистер Биффен внимал супруге с открытым ртом, энергично кивая, и вставлял реплики: «Да, точно!», «Ты уже говорила!», «Это я помню!» Когда она замолчала, он, улыбаясь, осведомился: «Прости, как, ты сказала, зовут невесту? Мюриэл?»

В этот момент органист ударил по клавишам, и шёпот замер: над рядами поплыл первый торжественный аккорд. Я скосил взгляд на белоснежную лилию в петлице: цветок не сбился и не смялся, всё было идеально. Распахнулась дверь, и все головы, включая мою, повернулись назад. Но вместо счастливой наряженной в белое платье невесты, величаво вышагивающей под руку с гордым отцом, гости увидали запыхавшегося, торопливо озирающегося Джонни, двенадцатилетнего соседа Милдред. Заметив меня, он взмахнул чем-то белым и припустил по проходу.

― Вам телеграмма, мистер Дживс. Срочная! ― выкрикнул он.

Я поблагодарил, вынул из его пальцев мятый конверт и аккуратно разорвал.

― Что там, дядя Реджи? ― вытягивая шею, с любопытством спросила Мейбл; Милдред и её соседи в переднем ряду тоже обернулись.

― Полагаю, ничего серьёзного, ― ответил я. ― Вероятно, у мистера Вустера закончились сигареты.

Мейбл рассмеялась. Мистер Биффен в свою очередь поинтересовался, что произошло, и, пока Мейбл занималась пересказом, я смог развернуть и прочесть телеграмму.

― …Боже мой! Что стряслось?! ― схватив меня за руку, воскликнула Мейбл.

Я торопливо сложил бумагу и спрятал в карман.

― Прошу прощения. Мне нужно идти.

― Реджи, в чём дело?!

― Но дядя! Вот-вот начнётся венчание! Ты не можешь его пропустить!

Я не нашёл, что ответить, тем более что слова сестры и племянницы догнали меня уже на полпути к выходу. Взревел орган, вновь распахнулись церковные двери, и я, едва уклонившись от столкновения с обескураженной невестой, приподнял цилиндр, но извиниться не успел, так как краем глаза заметил, что подвозившее кого-то из гостей такси трогается с места. С цилиндром в руке я бросился ему наперерез.

― Беркли-Меншенс, три «а», ― вынырнув из недр Паддингтонского вокзала, крикнул я уже другому таксисту. ― Как можно быстрее. ― И, подкрепив своё требование банкнотой, запрыгнул в машину.

Заставив наконец трясущийся ключ подчиниться, я толкнул дверь и, не раздеваясь, бросился в спальню.

Мистер Вустер спал, негромко посапывая и мусоля в губах кончик галстука. Одна нога в задранной до колена штанине лежала поверх скомканного одеяла, вторая ― под ним. Одна рука засунута под подушку, другая ― откинута на простыню. Жилетка расстёгнута, но не снята, не говоря уже о сорочке. Было очевидно, что вскоре он проснётся с головной болью и потребует восстановительное средство. 

В первую секунду я ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, но чем дольше я смотрел на мистера Вустера, тем больше оно уступало место горечи. Это было то самое лекарство, которое я заслужил. 

Он дёрнул щекой, что-то промычал, выплюнул галстук и приоткрыл мутные ото сна глаза. Я наблюдал всё в мельчайших подробностях в резком свете дня, так как было около трёх часов пополудни, а шторы мистер Вустер закрыть не удосужился.

― Дживс? ― пробормотал он изумлённо, принимаясь тереть глаза кулаками. ― Какой ты нарядный!.. А что ты здесь делаешь, старина? Ты разве не должен быть на этой… как там её… свадьбе?

Я молча протянул ему телеграмму. Мистер Вустер, моргая и щурясь, с недоумением уставился на листок.

― Ты не мог бы сначала поднять молодого хозяина с одра своим фирменным эликсиром? ― скорчив страдальческую гримасу, попросил он.

― Разумеется, сэр, ― ответил я без обычной в таких случаях теплоты и проследовал на кухню.

Когда я вернулся, телеграмма, если судить по озадаченному виду мистера Вустера, уже была прочитана.

― Не понимаю, Дживс! Что всё это, чёрт побери, значит? ― И он принялся водить пальцем по бумаге: ― ВУСТЕР СЛОМАЛ НОГУ ТЧК ВООБЩЕ ВСЁ СЛОМАЛ ТЧК ЛЕЖИТ ПРИ СМЕРТИ БЕРКЛИ МЕНШЕНС ТЧК НЕДОЛГО ОСТАЛОСЬ ТЧК СРОЧНО ТЧК.

― Я, в свою очередь, собирался задать тот же вопрос вам, сэр. ― Я подал ему на подносе бокал.

― Мне?.. 

Проглотив напиток залпом, он выпучил глаза, поморгал и с ещё большим недоумением повторил: ― …Мне?

― Я получил эту сообщение в самом начале свадебной церемонии и был вынужден немедленно возвратиться в Лондон только для того, чтобы узнать, что пропустил свадьбу племянницы из-за нелепого розыгрыша. Согласитесь, подобный опыт может быть воспринят как весьма огорчительный, сэр.

Я пытался говорить ровным тоном, но давалось мне это нелегко. Я с трудом сдерживал негодование, причём сложно сказать, на кого я сердился больше: на мистера Вустера или на себя.

― Но я… ― Он засунул обе пятерни в волосы и судорожным движением взлохматил и без того лохматую шевелюру. ― Но я понятия не имею… ― Он резко выпучил глаза и хлопнул себя по лбу. ― Клянусь Юпитером!

― Сэр?

― Господи!

― Сэр?

― Наверное, это было уже под утро или даже…

― Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

― Готов поклясться, это Юстас и Клод…

― Это уже не имеет значения, сэр.

Он снова взглянул в телеграмму, затем на меня, и его глаза наполнились ужасом.

― Дружище, мне так жаль…

― Благодарю за сочувствие, сэр, ― прервал я его излияния. ― Поскольку предполагалось, что этот день я проведу со своими родственниками, вы, надеюсь, не станете возражать, если я возвращусь в Лидс и прибуду в ваше распоряжение к завтрашнему утру?

― Конечно, нет, старина… всё, что угодно... 

Он выглядел таким растерянным, что у меня сдавило в груди, однако, вспомнив про горькое лекарство, я задвинул это ощущение как можно дальше.

― Мне так жаль, ― снова испуганно пролепетал он, заглядывая мне в глаза, и я, хотя и собирался немедленно уйти, вначале помог ему избавиться от оставшейся с вечера одежды, затем напоил чаем, приготовил и подал завтрак, наполнил ванну и только после этого вызвал себе такси.

― Дживс! ― жалобно пробормотал мистер Вустер, когда я закончил говорить по телефону.

Всё это время он стоял напротив и мял в руках злосчастную телеграмму.

― Честное вустеровское, я не хотел, чтобы ты пропустил свадьбу племянницы!

― Я тоже, сэр, ― ответил я, возможно, излишне сурово.

― Ясно-понятно, тут уже ничего не попишешь, но, может, если я дам тебе неделю отпуска… не в счёт обычного, конечно, а дополнительно… Может, это… ― Здесь он совсем потерялся и замолк, моргая огромными голубыми глазами.

Я задумался. Неделя вдали от него ― как раз то, что требовалось для окончательного излечения. Ещё немного этого виноватого голоса, этих голубых моргающих глаз, и весь эффект от горького лекарства исчезнет, как утренний туман в лучах полуденного солнца.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Вы очень добры. В таком случае, я вернусь через неделю.

― Тогда пока-пока? ― с робкой улыбкой проговорил мистер Вустер.

― Всего хорошего, сэр.

  


***

  


Пока я добирался до места, праздник уже почти подошёл к концу. Все перемены блюд были съедены, и гости танцевали возле расставленных на лужайке шатров. Ни сил, ни желания танцевать у меня не осталось, но я обрадовался возможности извиниться за внезапный побег и лично вручить молодожёнам подарок.

Заметив меня, Миртл издала радостный клич, кинулась навстречу и повисла на шее.

― Дядя Реджи! Как здорово, что ты вернулся! Что произошло в церкви? Я в жизни тебя таким не видела! Подумала на пожар, но тебя ведь пожаром не проймёшь, как тогда, в Шропшире…

Я заверил, что то была ложная тревога и ей не следовало волноваться, и перевёл разговор на их с Патриком, её молодым супругом, будущее.

  


*** 

  


Когда я проснулся на следующий день, часы показывали двенадцать. В детской, несмотря на задёрнутые шторы, было светло. Джимми и Томми ― племянников, в чью комнату меня подселили, ― не было видно. Никогда я не поднимался так поздно. Честно говоря, даже мистер Вустер, если только предыдущий вечер по какой-то причине не затянулся, имеет обыкновение вставать раньше ― между десятью и одиннадцатью. Недовольный собой, я быстро проделал все утренние процедуры и поспешил на кухню ― наверняка Милдред требовалась помощь.

― С добрым. Сегодня выглядишь лучше, ― в ответ на приветствие улыбнулась сестра. ― Я запретила мальчишкам шуметь, раз уж не удалось отговорить тебя от мытья посуды. Будущей миссис Дживс, думаю, чертовски повезёт. И спасибо за подарок. Миртл на седьмом небе.

― Она славная девочка.

― Да. ― Милдред поставила передо мной тарелку с беконом и яйцами. ― Реджи, ты объяснишь мне, что это вчера было?

Запираться, когда имеешь дело с моей сестрой ― занятие бессмысленное, но и вдаваться в подробности я, разумеется, не собирался.

― Не стоящее внимания недоразумение. Всего лишь глупый розыгрыш друзей мистера Вустера.

― Розыгрыш? ― Милдред нахмурилась. ― И чем же эти балбесы так тебя напугали?

― Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, ― предложил я. 

― А по-моему, дело не в розыгрыше. У тебя в Лондоне какая-то девушка. Примерно с тех пор, как ты начал работать у мистера Вустера, ― задумчиво проговорила сестра. ― И у вас с ней всё очень непросто.

― Я подумал, тебе не помешает помощь с обедом.

― Почему ты не хочешь поговорить о девушке?

― Вероятно, потому что у меня её нет.

Милдред упрямо покачала головой:

― Я не верю тебе, Реджи. Ты слишком хорош, чтобы девушки тебя игнорировали. И когда мальчишкой был, на тебя девчонки засматривались. Ну, тогда ты предпочитал книжки, но сейчас-то, готова поспорить, ты уже все книжки перечитал!

― Видимо, ещё не все.

― Какой же ты скрытный, ― Милдред закатила глаза. ― Ладно, так и быть: мне не помешает помощь с обедом.

  


***

  


Намереваясь прожить эту неделю у Милдред и её мужа, я всё распланировал заранее. Я собирался ходить с Недом в пивную, помогать Милдред по дому, водить племянников в кино и выслушивать жалобы Вайолет, младшей дочери Милдред и Неда, на женихов. И всё затем, чтобы, как выразилась бы Милдред, выбить из головы дурь. Если б не эта злополучная телеграмма, я возможно, не скоро бы ещё осознал, насколько далеко у меня всё зашло. Текст, судя по стилю, был явно сочинён приятелями мистера Вустера в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. В каком же опьянении был я, когда принял его за чистую монету? Я был настолько лишён здравомыслия своей безнадёжной, бессмысленной, обречённой влюблённостью, что ринулся сломя голову за двести миль в Лондон, не догадавшись даже позвонить и выяснить, что случилось на самом деле и случилось ли!

Мне абсолютно точно требовалось перебрать содержимое мозгов, вытряхнуть оттуда засушенные розочки нелепых надежд, коварные личинки опасных поползновений, а затем вновь аккуратно разложить всё по полочкам. Думать о мистере Вустере как о нанимателе, и только. Разумеется, у меня получится, ведь выбросил я когда-то из головы мысли о молодом преподавателе в школе для девочек, где в юности служил на побегушках, о белокуром студенте, сыне одного из прежних работодателей, о многих других: стройных, миловидных, приятных, большею частью голубоглазых ― словом, о тех, фантазии о ком были сладки, но опасны и неуместны.

Но отвлечься от мистера Вустера так быстро, как хотелось, мне было не суждено. Помимо приготовления обеда, тот день отметился ещё несколькими событиями, и все они оказались связанными с моим нанимателем: во-первых, распространилась новость, что от мистера Вустера новобрачным доставили поздравительную открытку и весьма крупный денежный чек. Во-вторых, на моё имя пришло письмо, которое я, пожалуй, приведу здесь полностью. А в-третьих, именно о мистере Вустере, а ни о ком другом, захотела говорить со мной моя племянница Вайолет, но об этом позже. Для начала письмо.

_ «Салют, старина! Кажется, я вспомнил, что произошло тогда в «Трутнях». И теперь ты, боюсь, рассердишься ещё больше, поскольку этот недостойный Вустер тоже, оказывается, приложил к случившемуся лапы. Так вышло, что мне и этим старым олухам, Клоду и Юстасу, всю дорогу жаловался на свою разнесчастную жизнь Барми. Какой-то Лили нет до него никакого дела, а бедный парень через такое небрежение даже похудел. Ну, и мы обсуждали, как можно спасти личную жизнь бедолаги, не прибегая к вызову сатаны и оптовой продаже душ дьяволу. Все, ясное дело, вспомнили про тебя, но раз ты был, как метко заметил какой-то типус, «вдали от берега родного», пришлось справляться своими силами. Мы перебирали примеры воскрешения нежной страсти, и мне пришёл в голову тот случай с Таппи, когда он, играя в регби, сломал ногу, а Анджела его из-за этого простила и возлюбила всей душой. Мы тут же решили, что сломанное копыто ― это шикарнейшая идея, и всей гурьбой погребли на почту, чтобы послать Лили телеграмму. Мы собирались телеграфировать про Барми и его заднюю лапу, но, сочиняя текст, вылакали столько горячительного, что к тому моменту, как доковыляли до места, потеряли по дороге самого Барми, а также Юстаса и все наши словесные заготовки. Удержалась только сентенция про ногу. А поскольку Клод, пока диктовал телеграфисту, из всех знакомых лиц видел в окрестностях только меня, то впихнул туда мою фамилию и Беркли-Меншенс в придачу. Что же касается «при смерти», то мы подумали: вдруг Лили не особо чувствительная особа и одним только сломанным костылём её не прошибёшь? А потом случилось самое глупое. Клод спросил у меня адрес этой Лили, а я понятия о нём не имел и наизусть отбарабанил тот, который ты назвал перед отъездом. Ну, помнишь, ты ещё сказал, если произойдёт что-нибудь экстренное? И по инерции добавил, понятно, твою фамилию. В общем, я очень виноват, Дживс. Даже не знаю, сумеешь ли ты такое простить. Я могу в качестве извинения пропустить свадьбу моей собственной племянницы, но, как понимаешь, этого придётся подождать. Старшей из них в прошлом году было, кажется, семь. Возможно, за год она слегка возмужала, но не настолько существенно, чтобы отважиться на брак. _

_ С глубоким, как Марианская впадина (помнишь, ты о ней рассказывал?), раскаянием, твой Вустер». _

Казалось бы, после прочтения этого письма я должен был, согласно предсказанию мистера Вустера, «ещё больше рассердиться», но я, напротив, испытал острую нежность и тоску по его обществу. 

Спрятав послание в подаренный им же томик Спинозы, я написал ответ, где поблагодарил за щедрость к новобрачным и уверил, что не держу ни малейших обид. Весь остаток дня, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, я пытался занять себя то одним, то другим делом. Когда я точил на кухне ножи, ко мне подошла Вайолет.

― Дядя Реджи, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, ― сказала она очень серьёзным голосом. ― Мы можем пойти в мою комнату, чтобы нас никто не услышал?

Я убрал за собой беспорядок и последовал за юной, как выразился бы мистер Вустер, пигалицей. Мы поднялись в комнату, которую Нед переделал из чердака, Вайолет плотно закрыла дверь и, повернувшись, с решительным видом посмотрела на меня.

― Ты должен мне помочь, и я уже придумала как.

― Помочь в чём? ― осторожно поинтересовался я.

― Так же, как помог кузине Мейбл.

Я присел на край кровати, ожидая разъяснений, и они не замедлили последовать.

― Понимаешь, дядя, ― покрываясь очаровательным румянцем и энергично жестикулируя, начала Вайолет. ― Это, конечно, здорово, что Миртл вышла за Патрика по любви и всё такое. Но он простой банковский клерк, и пройдёт лет тридцать, прежде чем он до чего-нибудь дослужится. И да, Миртл вчера прыгала до потолка из-за того, что ты подарил им две недели в Брайтоне, но Мейбл-то со своим Биффи провела медовый месяц в Париже!

― Мистер Биффен ― состоятельный джентльмен, он может себе это позволить, ― резонно заметил я.

― Но дядя Реджи, ты не понимаешь! ― выдохнула Вайолет возмущённо. ― Мне даже комната Миртл не достанется! Мама хочет отдать её Томми.

― Её можно понять. Томми нужно место, чтобы делать уроки, они с Джимми мешают друг другу.

― Но моя комната ― это бывший чердак! ― выкрикнула она.

Я деликатно промолчал о том, что всё детство в родительском доме провёл в одной комнате с бабушкой.

― В общем, не важно, ― сказала Вайолет, успокоившись, хотя розы на её щеках всё ещё пылали. ― Я всё равно собираюсь отсюда убраться. Ты ведь поможешь мне, да?

Я давно догадался, к чему она клонит.

― Ты же не думаешь, дорогая, что я достал мистера Биффена из рукава, как фокусник червового туза? Мейбл сама познакомилась с ним на пароходе по пути в Америку.

― Разумеется. Но я уже обдумала обстоятельства знакомства, всё будет очень естественно, не волнуйся.

― И с кем же ты намерена познакомиться, дорогая племянница?

― С мистером Вустером.

Тут, надо признаться, мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сохранить самообладание.

― В самом деле? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Вайолет…

― Очень даже хорошая! ― перебила она. ― И всё получится, если только ты не станешь совать палки в колёса! А ты же не станешь мешать любимой племяннице, ведь правда же, дядюшка Реджи, да? ― Говоря это, она грациозно опустилась на колени и сжала мои руки в своих маленьких кулачках, словно играла на сцене в каком-нибудь водевиле. ― Я знаю, что ты хорошо относишься к мистеру Вустеру и не подпускаешь к нему всяких неподходящих невест, но я-то буду ему просто идеальной женой! Я не стану его менять, не буду ему пенять, ни винить, ни пилить ― ничего подобного! Пускай посещает свой клуб и наслаждается жизнью, как обычно. Я просто хочу иметь возможность кататься в Ниццу и в Америку, ходить в нормальных платьях и жить не на чердаке.

Поскольку я не ответил, она, сжав мои пальцы сильнее, встряхнула их и с ещё большим убеждением произнесла:

― И нет, я не промотаю за год его деньги, дорогой дядя Реджи, если вдруг ты об этом печёшься. Поверь, я умею быть и разумной, и экономной и растяну их надолго. Ну! Почему ты молчишь?!

Сказать, что заявление Вайолет повергло меня в шок, значило ничего не сказать. В первую секунду я почувствовал сильнейшее сопротивление, но чем дольше я слушал, тем более мной овладевала неведомая ранее спокойная покорность судьбе. Раз уж я не могу побороть своё чувство к мистеру Вустеру, если даже его пьяные выходки вызывают у меня нежность и умиление, не лучше ли просто отказаться от места? А оставить мистера Вустера на попечение Вайолет ― не самая дурная затея. Она девушка неглупая и незлая.

― Очень хорошо, ― произнёс я. ― Насколько я понимаю, ты уже разработала подробный план?

― Да! ― Глаза Вайолет блеснули, она с лёгкостью пружинки вернулась в вертикальное положение, подпрыгнула, достав пальцами потолка, что было нетрудно ― мне приходилось слегка нагибаться, чтобы не набить шишек ― чмокнула меня в обе щёки и, чересчур бурно для будущей супруги джентльмена размахивая руками, принялась живописать придуманный ею порядок действий.

― …И было бы чудесно, если бы ты мне подсказал пару любимых песенок мистера Вустера. Я разучу их и исполню у Мейбл.

Я перечислил некоторые из хитов его репертуара, и Вайолет, проявив похвальную целеустремлённость, записала названия в блокнот.

Остаток дней в доме сестры я провёл в каком-то тумане. У меня было стойкое чувство, что я совершил нечто катастрофически непоправимое, и при этом испытывал полное нежелание что-либо менять. С чердака долгими часами неслись задорные аккорды и выводимые приятным голоском Вайолет глупейшие куплеты, Милдред продолжала ветвить и углублять теорию о давшей мне отставку таинственной девушке, Нед ликовал, впервые в жизни опередив меня в метании дротиков. Томми и Джимми наперебой требовали билетов в кино, мороженого и помощи с домашним заданием. Наконец неделя истекла, и я занял место в вагоне третьего класса идущего в Лондон состава. На скамье напротив, ослепительно улыбаясь, восседала Вайолет.

  


***

  


План племянницы был прост и практичен. Выпросив у Мейбл приглашение пожить в их с мужем лондонской квартире, она заодно уговорила кузину подать мистеру Биффену идею позвать в гости мистера Вустера. Всё прошло, как задумано. Едва я переступил порог квартиры на Беркли-Меншенс и мы с мистером Вустером обменялись приветствиями, он оповестил меня о грядущем визите к чете Биффенов.

Жилище к моему возвращению выглядело не настолько ужасно, как я ожидал, хотя мистер Вустер по какой-то причине не стал приглашать временного камердинера. А сам мистер Вустер, надо сказать, вёл себя не так, как обычно. Он был, как выразилась бы Милдред, словно пришибленный: цвета выбирал самые тусклые, пьесы играл самые ему неподходящие: сложные, немелодичные, причём играл безо всякого удовольствия и плохо: часто сбивался и путал ноты. Казалось очевидным, что его что-то гнетёт.

― Дживс, ― произнёс он не своим привычным, довольным жизнью и беззаботным голосом, а тем странным неуверенным тоном, каким начал говорить со мной после моего возвращения из Лидса. ― Дживс, ― повторил он, ― ты же составишь мне компанию, когда я потащусь к Биффи и Мейбл? Они пригласили нас обоих. Уверен, старушка будет счастлива видеть любимого дядю, да и старина Биффи за всё, что ты для них сделал, благодарен, как слон.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. С радостью.

Было приятно, что он позвал меня и даже вспомнил о моём родстве с Мейбл, кроме того, теперь, когда наши совместные минуты стремительно летели к концу, я стал ценить их намного дороже.

Но главное, я своими глазами увижу, как мистер Вустер очаровывается Вайолет. И я не буду совать палки в колёса. Больше никаких безумных надежд. Я выбью из головы дурь. 

  


***

  


― Вы уверены, что хотите надеть серый галстук к серому пиджаку, сэр? Возможно, голубой подойдёт больше?

Лицо мистера Вустера осветила улыбка, по которой я уже успел соскучиться. 

― Точно, голубой будет в яблочко. Спасибо, Дживс.

Я помог ему одеться и, украдкой любуясь отражением мистера Вустера в зеркале, подошёл к стоящей на чайном столике вазе, срезал огненно-алый бутон и вставил ему в петлицу. Мистер Вустер благодарно просиял.

Интересно, сможет ли Вайолет достойно следить за его гардеробом? Не впускать туда наглых проходимцев наподобие альпийской шляпы, но и не кидаться в противоположную крайность? Надо будет с ней об этом поговорить. И, конечно же, научить пигалицу готовить восстанавливающее средство, а заодно объяснить, какой именно чай он любит…

Я почувствовал гложущий страх: вдруг Вайолет не справится? Вдруг мистер Вустер будет несчастлив с ней?

Но поздно. Рубикон уже перейдён. Дороги назад нет.

  


***

  


Семейство Биффенов приняло нас чрезвычайно гостеприимно. Мейбл вышла замуж совсем недавно, после чего они с мистером Биффеном провели месяц во Франции, и, не считая свадьбы, куда мы оба были приглашены, сегодняшний раз был нашим первым с мистером Вустером визитом к молодой чете. Поэтому я сомневался, как мне следует себя держать: с одной стороны, я был камердинером приглашённого гостя, с другой ― дядей хозяйки дома. Но Мейбл все разночтения категорически отмела, бросившись на шею и назвав «дядюшкой Реджи». Таким образом, я был причислен к гостям.

Что касается Вайолет, то она выглядела сногсшибательно. Бедная девочка, похоже, потратила все свои сбережения, но оно, несомненно, того стоило. Мистер Вустер просто обязан был обратить на неё заинтересованный взгляд, тем более что внешностью Вайолет не уступает ни Флоренс Крэй, ни Роберте Уикем, ни Маделин Бассет, ни любой другой красавице, побывавшей его la fiancée.

Итак, Вайолет была превосходна. Мила, умна, остроумна, уместна, в меру весела, ни в чём не чрезмерна. Когда она опустилась за рояль и с блеском исполнила подборку отрепетированных на чердаке песен, даже я получил удовольствие. Но с мистером Вустером творилось что-то неладное. Если он не попал на крючок, причина крылась определённо не в Вайолет. Мистер Вустер был необычайно рассеян, улыбался и говорил невпопад, но большей частью не улыбался и не говорил, а, погружённый в размышления, молчал. 

Пока мистер Биффен пытался занять Вайолет рассказом о том, как в девятнадцать лет потерялся в зоопарке и его обнаружили только на следующий день в клетке с ленивцем, а мистер Вустер, что для него абсолютно нехарактерно, сидел, безмолвно уставившись на свои переплетённые пальцы, Мейбл увлекла меня в соседнюю комнату и с видом нашкодившей первоклассницы виновато захлопала ресницами.

― Да, дорогая племянница? Ты собираешься в чём-то признаться?

― В некотором смысле, да. 

― И в чём же?

― Боюсь, дядюшка, как бы я не подложила тебе свинью.

― Не думаю, что ты на такое способна.

― Я не нарочно, но… Видишь ли, как только мы вернулись со свадьбы Миртл, нас атаковал мистер Вустер. Он объяснил, что хочет сделать небольшой подарок молодожёнам и всё такое. Я, конечно, была очень благодарна. А ещё он расспрашивал о тебе. Ну, я и разболтала в красках о том случае в церкви. Его это очень заинтересовало, и я возьми да ляпни версию тёти Милдред. Ну, ты знаешь: про то, что у тебя произошло что-то трагическое с девушкой. То ли бросила тебя, то ли изменила, то ли вообще померла. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Я-то знаю, что это неправда. Просто тогда ещё свадебный хмель из головы не выветрился. А теперь я подумала, зря я ему это сказала. Некоторые хозяева не терпят, чтоб их слуги крутили романы. Правда, про мистера Вустера я бы такое никогда не подумала: он кажется очень милым, добрым и без всяких тиранических замашек, но кто его знает? Как-то он очень странно на тебя весь вечер косится…

― В самом деле?

― Ага. Когда ты зачем-нибудь отворачиваешься и его не видишь, он прямо такие непонятные взгляды на тебя бросает, что я даже не знаю, как истолковать. Надеюсь, он тебя не уволит… Хочешь, скажу ему, что всё это спьяну нафантазировала?

Я покачал головой:

― Не стоит.

― Тогда сам объясни ему, что это выдумки тёти Милдред и ничего больше.

― Разумеется. Спасибо, что рассказала мне.

― Ты же не очень сердишься?

― Что ты. Конечно, нет.

― А поделишься, что было в той телеграмме?

Я не успел ответить. Впрочем, я не собирался посвящать племянницу в подробности. А не ответил я, потому что в комнату вошёл мистер Вустер. Увидев нас с Мейбл, он порозовел и торопливо пробормотал, что не хотел мешать.

― Вы не можете помешать, сэр, ― заверил я, и Мейбл тут же выдала гору похожих заверений.

― Всячески прошу извинить меня, старушка, ― с виноватой улыбкой произнёс он, ― но кто-то, не останавливаясь, долбит дыры в моей старой тыковке. Я, наверное, пойду. Дживс, старина, тебе нет нужды покидать уютную компанию, можешь оставаться сколько угодно, я просто доползу до норы и залягу спать. 

Мистер Вустер обладает отменным здоровьем, и дыры в его старой тыковке долбятся исключительно после обильных и неумеренных возлияний. А поскольку таковые отсутствовали, то в обычной ситуации я бы ни секунды не сомневался, что его жалобы на боль ― всего лишь предлог. Однако в последние дни, начиная с моего возвращения, он вёл себя так нетипично, что я бы не удивился ничему, даже серьёзной болезни. С сожалением подумав о бедной Вайолет, я выразил готовность немедленно сопроводить мистера Вустера до дома.

Последовало скомканное прощание, Вайолет бросила на меня несчастный взгляд. Бедная девочка. Мистер Вустер, по-видимому, вообще остался неосведомлённым о её существовании. Но как ни жаль было Вайолет, сильнее я волновался за мистера Вустера. Ни разу за годы службы я не видел его настолько задумчивым и неуверенным в себе. Как правило, при всех затруднениях, будь то помолвка или нежелательные распоряжения тётушек, мистер Вустер всегда обращается за советом ко мне. Если бы он открыл причину своего дискомфорта, я смог бы или, по крайней мере, попытался эту причину устранить, а мистера Вустера вернуть в состояние так идущей ему счастливой беспечности. Но на этот раз он почему-то молчал.

― Нет, дружище, не нужно такси, ― остановил меня мистер Вустер, когда мы оказались на улице. ― Давай, если не возражаешь, пройдёмся пешком. Хочу, чтоб моя тыковка немного проветрилась.

― Как пожелаете, сэр. Погода удивительно благоприятствует прогулке.

Но мистер Вустер развивать погодную тему не стал.

― Дживс, ― произнёс он после того, как мы в полнейшем молчании прошагали довольно длинный квартал, ― это правда ― то, что рассказала мне Мейбл?

Неужели причина его непонятного состояния ― тот злосчастный эпизод с телеграммой?

― Я только приблизительно могу предполагать, что конкретно она вам рассказала, сэр.

Он замялся, опустил глаза и скороговоркой произнёс:

― Будто, прочитав телеграмму, ты побледнел, как покойник, и бросился тут же бежать.

Я испытал своеобразное чувство. Казалось бы, мне следовало ощутить раздражение или, как минимум, желание немедленно оборвать этот разговор. Но нет. Было нечто возбуждающее в этом медленном и неуклюжем срыве моих душевных покровов.

― Да, сэр, ― подтвердил я. ― Думаю, в общих чертах она описала ситуацию верно.

Мистер Вустер быстро посмотрел на меня и в ту же секунду запнулся о бордюрный камень. Я подхватил его и поставил на ноги.

― Спасибо, Дживс, ― пробормотал он.

― Рад помочь, сэр.

― Твоя сестра подумала, будто ты влюблён в какую-то девушку, ― проговорил он, часто моргая.

― Она с детства гордилась своими аналитическими способностями, но, в отличие от великого сыщика, ей никогда не удавалось отбросить невозможное и опознать в оставшемся истину. 

Сосредоточенный взор мистера Вустера, уставленный на меня, свидетельствовал о неостановимой работе мысли.

― А ещё… Выяснилось, что мы разослали две одинаковые телеграммы, только по разным адресам.

― В самом деле, сэр? И чей же был второй?

― Тёти Далии. Просто, как оказалось, я сумел выудить из своего черепка два адреса, твой и тётин, а Клод решил, что так больше шансов попасть на Лили, и задействовал оба. Но я о другой телеграмме узнал уже после того, как отправил тебе письмо. Едва я отдал его консьержу и поднялся наверх, как раздался звонок, и тётя Далия меня чуть с потрохами не съела.

― Надеюсь, телеграмма не доставила миссис Треверс напрасных волнений, сэр?

― Не думаю. По её словам, она сразу допетрила, где собака зарыта, и позвонила в «Трутни». Ну, и Картер, понятно, ей рассказал, что я здоров, как огурчик, вот разве что натрескался вдрызг.

― Не могу не восхититься здравомыслием миссис Треверс, сэр. Она продемонстрировала в высшей степени разумное и рациональное поведение.

― Но ведь… ― мистер Вустер, внезапно остановившись, вцепился мне в руку, ― в высшей степени разумное и рациональное поведение всегда демонстрируешь ты!

Я тоже остановился, и он, не выпуская рукав, который безжалостно скомкал, преградил мне путь. Взгляд его метался по моему лицу. 

Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы полнее насладиться моментом. Будоражащее волнение наполнило тело неописуемой лёгкостью. Ещё немного ― и он будет знать. Может, он испугается, смутится, замкнётся, уйдёт ― с этого тротуара и из моей жизни. Но это потом. Сейчас же я упивался обнажением и освобождением.

― В самом деле, сэр. ― Я не препятствовал ему в стремлении мять мой рукав. ― Похоже, я действительно повёл себя иррационально.

― Но… почему?.. ― голос мистера Вустера взлетел на октаву и сорвался. ― Из-за чего?

― Действительно, сэр, ― прошептал я, ― из-за… кого? ― и открыто на него посмотрел.

Мистер Вустер перестал моргать и дышать. Срыв покровов можно было считать состоявшимся. 

Берти. Восхитительный Берти Вустер. Он стоял, замерев, дольше минуты ― безупречным голубоглазым изваянием, затем во взоре его сверкнула искра решимости, он выпустил бедный твид, руки взметнулись вверх в ясном намерении обвить мою шею, и сам он ― будто в яви сбывался заветный сон ― весь устремился ко мне. Я успел почувствовать на губах искус его дыхания.

― Вы демонстрируете в высшей степени иррациональное поведение, сэр, ― хрипло прошептал я, останавливая опасный порыв. Мои пальцы на его напряжённых плечах дрожали. ― Позвольте напомнить, что мы находимся на оживлённой улице одного из крупнейших мегаполисов мира.

― Да? ― выдохнул он. Зрачки его были расширены.

Я едва удерживался, чтобы тут же, при всех, не покрыть его божественное лицо поцелуями. 

― О, да, сэр.

― И что же делать? ― пробормотал он отчаянно.

Чувственное ликование наполнило всё моё существо.

― Прикажите поймать такси, сэр, и вскоре мы окажемся там, где сможем душой и телом отдаться иррациональному.

― Тогда сделай это скорее! Пожалуйста, Дживс, ― с горячностью попросил он, и я немедля повиновался.

  


***

  


На следующий день я повидался с Вайолет. Признаться, будь моя воля, я вообще не покидал бы постели, но к тому моменту, как на востоке начала заниматься заря, мистер Вустер из моих объятий провалился в объятия Морфея, а мне так или иначе требовалось приобрести свежие продукты. Поэтому, позволив себе пару часов сна, я встал, привёл себя в порядок и обошёл ближайшие магазинчики. Поскольку ничто не предвещало, что мистер Вустер поднимется раньше обеда, я позвонил Мейбл и предупредил о своём визите.

Когда я переступил порог квартиры мистера и миссис Биффен, меня встретили две лучащиеся племянницы ― мистер Биффен, как принято у джентльменов его круга, всё ещё спал. Мейбл, конечно, всегда озаряет окружающих своей жизнерадостностью, но от Вайолет после вчерашнего я подобной приподнятости не ждал. Невольно виноватый перед ней, я намеревался утешить бедную девочку по мере возможности ― например, предложить устроить знакомство с кем-нибудь из неженатых приятелей мистера Вустера, а также, учитывая, как она поиздержалась на обновки, подбросить, как выразился бы мой прекрасный возлюбленный, презренных монет.

― Я вижу, у тебя отличное настроение, дорогая племянница? ― спросил я осторожно. 

― Великолепное, дядя Реджи! Лучше не бывает! Я еду в Америку!

Заинтригованный, я опустился в предложенное другой племянницей кресло.

― Счастлив слышать, что вчерашняя встреча тебя не огорчила, ― проговорил я.

― Огорчила? ― фыркнула Вайолет. ― Ну да, может, вначале и огорчила немного, но это всё ерунда. Давай, я расскажу тебе, что было дальше. 

Я навострил уши.

― Только вы с мистером Вустером ушли, как Мейбл позвонил менеджер её ревю. Одна из девушек на днях вышла замуж, и муж оказался категорически против того, чтобы она ехала на гастроли, поэтому срочно потребовалась замена. И Мейбл была так добра, что расписала в красках, какая я музыкальная, как чудесно танцую и как великолепно пою, особенно современные мюзиклы. Мне жутко повезло, что менеджер, мистер Брокентэйл, был где-то неподалёку и согласился заехать, когда Мейбл предложила устроить прослушивание. И я ему понравилась, дядя! Я отплываю в Нью-Йорк вместе с Мейбл! Я буду участвовать в ревю!

― Ты станешь звездой, дорогая сестрёнка, ― авторитетно заверила Мейбл, и я подтвердил, что, несомненно, всё так и будет.

― Так ты больше не заинтересована в мистере Вустере? ― спросил я украдкой, когда Мейбл вышла на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай.

Губы Вайолет растянулись в улыбке, и она замотала головой.

― Сказать по правде, дядюшка, я очень рада, что с этой затеей ничего не вышло. За прошлый вечер я внимательней присмотрелась к Мейбл и Биффи и поняла очень важную вещь: чтоб ежедневно терпеть чужие причуды и закидоны, нужно этого кого-то очень сильно любить. Как Мейбл Биффи, например. Ну, или как Биффи Мейбл ― ведь он не против, чтобы она отправлялась в Америку, и даже будет её сопровождать. Или как мама папу и наоборот, ведь он терпит её бесконечные объясняющие всё на свете теории, а она прощает ему постоянный стук молотка и то, что он никогда не помогает на кухне. Или, к примеру, взять Патрика и Миртл…

«Или мистера Вустера и меня», ― мысленно согласился я.

― …А иначе, это будет пытка, а не жизнь, ― мудро резюмировала Вайолет и, очаровательно покраснев, попросила у меня денег.


End file.
